Gold
by arianapa1216
Summary: Ally has been crushing on her longtime best friend, Austin, and knows he's crushing back. The only problem is that she can't get him to admit it. One-shot. AUSLLY.


**Gold**

**Hey, it's me, Ariana, and I'm back with another story! I decided to write an Auslly story inspired by the song, "Gold" by Victoria Justice. If you've never heard of it, you should listen to it, because it's an AMAZING song. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy reading this! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or "Gold" by Victoria Justice.**

* * *

_In the practice room…_

_Got me spinning_

_From the moment you walked in the room_

_Girl, I'll admit it, there's nothing I can do but fall for you_

**(1)**

Austin stopped singing and looked at me. "So…how did that sound?"

"Great," I said, smiling. Once again, Austin had done a flawless job at coming up with lyrics. "I just have two questions."

"Okay." Austin turned to me and clasped his hands together.

"Did a…uh…_certain girl_ inspire you to come up with that?" I asked. "If so…then who's the girl?"

I already knew the answer to that—I just wanted to hear what he had to say.

I looked at him, waiting for his response. I watched him run his fingers through his hair, something he did when he was nervous.

"I just thought of it…since it goes good with our song," Austin said. "I inspired myself to come up with that."

I could tell he was lying, just by the way he said it. I sighed, not wanting to inquire him anymore. "That's cool."

See, the thing was, I knew Austin had feelings for me, but was too afraid to admit. I knew it was because he didn't think I felt the same way, but I actually did. Ever since I found out, about a couple of months ago when I overheard him talking to Dez, I had been trying to get him to admit how he felt about me. It was actually a lot more complicated than it sounded, since Austin was a hard nut to crack.

"So you think we should use that part in the song?" Austin asked.

I nodded, still disappointed. "Yeah."

"Is there something wrong?" Austin gently nudged me.

_Yes, something is wrong. I really, really like you, and I know you feel the same, but no matter what I say or what I do, you just won't admit it! _

"Uh…yeah. Just PMS." I lied. I noticed Austin cringe when I said that.

"D-Do you need s-some…stuff?" Austin asked. If I hadn't been so frustrated, then I would've laughed at his awkwardness. Considering how cool he was, it was really rare for him to act awkward like that.

"Nah, I'm fine." I said, shaking my head.

Austin continued looking at me for a moment before he nodded and said, "Okay."

But he still had that weird look on his face.

* * *

_At Marino High, in classroom…_

"Your turn, Austin." I said.

Austin, Carrie, and I were sitting in class, bored out of our minds, playing a game. The teacher, Mr. Carlton, was teaching us some lesson, with his monotone voice causing the students to either fall asleep or not pay attention. Even though he probably knew no one was listening, he continued on with the lesson.

Anyways, Austin, Carrie, and I were playing Truth or Dare. I had cut up seven pieces of paper—three of them said _Truth_, three said _Dare_, and one said _You choose_. We had to close our eyes and pick a piece of paper.

Austin ended up with the paper that said, _You choose_. "I pick truth."

"I'll ask this one…" I said to Carrie. Then to Austin, "Is it true that you like someone?" I smirked and wiggled my eyebrows.

Austin hesitated for a moment, before saying, "I change my mind. Can you give me a dare instead?"

"Sure," I said, "I dare you to answer that question." I mentally patted myself on the back for that one, thinking that Austin would finally have no choice but to admit it.

"Good one, Ally." Carrie said, laughing.

"Answer it." I urged Austin.

He sighed and shook his head. "No. It's not true."

_UGH, DAMMIT!_

"Oh, come on," I said, "everyone likes someone."

"Okay…" Austin said. "Who do you like?"

"I'm not telling you until you tell me who you like." I said confidently.

"Well…uh…I'm not telling you who_ I_ like until you tell me who _you_ like." Austin said, though it was clear he wasn't satisfied with his comeback.

I shrugged. "Sorry. Until you tell me, my lips are sealed."

"Same here." Austin replied, pretending to zip his mouth shut.

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so are you picking Truth or Dare?"

"Pick dare." Carrie whispered to Austin.

"Okay, dare." Austin said.

"Okay…" I thought for a moment. "I dare you to at least give me one hint about the girl you like."

Austin groaned. "You just won't stop, will you?"

I sat up straighter in my seat, crossed my arms, and shook my head. "No, no I won't."

And that was true.

* * *

_Still at Marino High, this time in the main hallway…_

"So, see you at lunch?" Carrie asked me.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"'Kay, bye." Carrie waved and walked into her classroom.

I smiled and continued walking to my next class, when I heard something interesting.

"Dez, I'm telling you, she knows."

I didn't even have to look to know that was Austin. I remained silent as I tiptoed over behind the lockers to hear a little better.

"What makes you think that?" Dez asked.

"She keeps asking me who I like, or if I like anybody." Austin sighed, running his fingers through his hair.

They were definitely talking about me.

Dez shook his head. "But that doesn't necessarily mean that she knows you like _her_. She probably knows you like someone, she just doesn't know who it is."

"Do you think I should tell her?" Austin asked, sounding a little scared.

Dez shrugged. "You're asking the wrong person. You should be asking yourself that. Do _you_ think you should tell her?"

_Oh, please, please, please say yes!_

Austin shook his head. "No. I can't."

"Why not?" Dez asked, crossing his arms.

_Because you're scared._

"Because…I'm…scared." Austin said, looking down at the floor.

_Ha! I knew it!_

"Why are you scared?" Dez asked.

Austin sighed. "Be-because I know Ally doesn't feel the same way. It's clear she just wants to be friends." He kicked a piece of paper laying on the floor.

"So you're scared of rejection." Dez said.

Austin nodded, still looking at the floor. "Yeah. I know she's gonna reject me, and I'm gonna be all sad…"

"But what if she _does_ like you back?" Dez asked. "Then you'll be all happy!"

"She _doesn't_, so I won't!" Austin said, raising his voice.

"You don't know that—" Dez started, but was interrupted by Austin.

"You don't know that either!" Austin snapped, flailing his arms around. "You say you're the Love Whisperer and shit, when you don't know anything!"

I didn't know how Dez was able to remain calm during this. I probably would've yelled right back at Austin.

"Austin, if you'll just listen to me—" Once again, Dez was interrupted.

"I DON'T _WANNA_ LISTEN TO YOU!" Austin cried. "I don't wanna listen to anybody! I just need to face the fact that Ally doesn't love me back and move on with my life!"

_Wait a minute—LOVE?!_

I don't know what I was feeling at that moment. Hearing him sound so angry, so sad, so scared—all I knew what that I didn't need to hear anymore. I just had to walk right past them without being noticed.

That epically failed, because Dez, who had begun talking to Austin again, stopped and pointed at me. Austin turned around.

"Ally!" Austin exclaimed, sounding panicked. "Did you hear any of that?"

"Hear any of what?" I asked, pretending to be confused. I even knit my eyebrows together, just to make myself more convincing.

"N-Nothing." Austin rubbed the back of his neck, another thing he always did when he was nervous.

I looked at him for a while, studying his face. I could see that he was really upset and frightened. "Is there something wrong, Austin?" I asked innocently, even though I was guilty as charged.

Austin shook his head. "No, no…I'm fine."

I nodded slowly. "Okay…well, I'll see you guys at lunch."

"See you." Austin waved.

"Don't forget to buy me a soda." Dez called after me.

"I won't!" I called, not turning around.

When the two thought I was gone, I heard Austin let out a sigh of relief and say, "That was a close one."

"Yeah, you got lucky." Dez said.

I continued skipping towards my next class, my heart beating really fast as I replayed Austin and Dez's conversation over and over again.

* * *

_In the practice room…_

"I think the bridge should go like this," I said, and began playing a tune that had been in my head.

Austin, who was pressed up against me on the piano bench, stared at me, nodding. "That sounds good."

I smiled. "Thanks."

"So this is what the music should sound like on piano," Austin said, and started to play our song on piano. I was nodding my head to it, smiling, but then, right in the middle of the second verse, Austin stopped playing and stood up. "I'm gonna go throw out this gum."

My jaw dropped. "How rude!"

Austin stood over the trash can and spit his gum out. "Well, my gum lost its flavor. What else was I supposed to do? Keep it in my mouth?"

"Yeah!" I exclaimed. "You can't just start playing a song and stop just because you have to spit out some gum! Who does that type of shit?"

Austin walked over to the refrigerator. "Apparently, I do." He grabbed a water bottle and took a sip. "And what's your problem? You're getting mad at _every little thing_."

I was about to lie and say PMS again, but I couldn't. Something inside of me snapped, and the only thing that came out of my mouth was the truth.

"You wanna know what 'my problem' is?" I asked. Austin nodded. I stood up and walked over to him. "_You're_ my problem."

Austin's eyes widened. "_Me?_ What did_ I_ do?"

"What did you do?" I asked. He nodded. I grabbed the water bottle out of his hand and threw it on the floor.

"Hey!" Austin exclaimed. "I was drinking that."

"Hey!" I also exclaimed, mocking Austin's tone. "I don't care."

Austin glared at me, his arms raised.

"Oh, just give it up already," I snapped. "I _know_ you like me."

I would never forget the expression on Austin's face when I said that. I can't really explain it, but I knew he was shocked.

Austin sighed, hurt in his voice as he said, "So you _did_ hear me and Dez talking earlier." He ran his fingers through his hair.

I nodded, crossing my arms. "Yeah, and I also heard you and Dez talking about a month ago."

"A _month_ ago?!" Austin shrieked. "You've known for _that_ long?!"

I nodded again. "Yeah, I've known for that long."

Austin sighed again, his voice at least an octave deeper when he said, "Look, Ally, I know I should've told you, but…"

"You couldn't," I finished for him, "because you were scared."

Austin nodded, looking ashamed. "You're mad at me, aren't you?" It sounded more like a statement than a question.

I nodded. "You know damn well that I'm mad."

"See, that's why I couldn't tell you—"

"No, I'm not mad at the fact that you like me," I said, cutting him off. "I'm mad because you were scared I don't feel the same way."

Austin looked up at me, bemused.

"Because I do!" I exclaimed. "I could have written 'I like Austin' across my forehead and you _still_ wouldn't have noticed. You would've just been like, 'Ally, you got something on your forehead.'" When I imitated Austin, I made my voice a little deeper.

Austin laughed, because he knew it was true.

"You're just so naïve and…you're such an idiot." I shook my head, chuckling a little.

"No, I'm not!" Austin exclaimed. "I'm smarter than Isaac Einstein." **(2)**

I pursed my lips and pointed at him. "For real, Austin. Last week when Trish asked you where the Vietnam War was, you said, 'Switzdenland.'"** (3)**

He nodded. "Because that's where it took place."

"No, you doofus!" I said, laughing as I playfully punched his arm. "It took place in Vietnam."

"But that's a city in Switzdenland, right?" Austin asked.

I shook my head. "No, it's not…but that's not the point. The point is, that for a little over a month, I've been trying to get you to do two things. One was to admit that you have feelings for me. Two was to get you to realize that I have feelings for you. You just need to man up when it comes to things like this, because you really didn't want to lose me, did you?"

Austin shook his head. "No."

"Right, because I'm gold," I said. "Now, with that said, you like me, and I like you. Do you have anything you want to ask me?"

Austin nodded. "Yeah. Can you pick up my water bottle you threw on the floor?"

I gave him a murderous glare before bending down and giving him his stupid water. "Here."

Austin smiled and laughed. "Okay, I was just messing with you right there." He took a deep breath and held out his hand. "Ally Dawson, will you be my girlfriend?"

I smiled and took his hand. "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

And then we kissed.

* * *

**THE END**

**PLEASE READ OR ELSE YOU'LL HAVE TO FACE MY WRATH. **

**I'm just jiving you with that last part, but I really do want you to read this.**

**I've decided that I'm gonna start taking requests, so if you have a request, please either tell me in a review, or PM me.**

**Also, tell me what you thought of this story by kindly sending in a review. Reviews make Ariana a happy person. :D **

**Question: Did you guys know that Sam & Cat has **_**already**_** been cancelled? They only have two episodes left, and one of them is airing tonight! **

**(1) That was the bridge from "Upside Down," which I do not own. It's one of my favorite A&A songs.**

**(2) Isaac Einstein…yeah, Austin's a real genius. He was actually talking about Albert Einstein, but got confused with him and Isaac Newton.**

**(3) Austin got confused between "Sweden" and "Switzerland," so he merged the two together to get "Switzdenland." **

_**-arianapa1216**_


End file.
